The Kylelandian Empire
- The Belief of KyleLandia is that "True Peace can only be achieved with the destruction of Hate and Violence." The Might of the KLE will bring True Peace to the human race once and for all. "Peace Through Power" - The KyleLandian Empire (KLE) is a Galactic Empire controlled by the Grand Emperor Kylar, Who is seen as a god by his people. The KLE is Primarily an almost Infinitely growing Army thanks to it's cloning program and is quickly growing in Power through out the Galaxy. The KLE has almost infinite resources because the discovery of the power of LCOAM. Characteristics * Extremely Authoritative, Kylar has control over everything in the Empire. * Power-hungry, wants everyone and everything alive to live under it, will attack if you refuse to join their cause. * Extremely Militaristic, will host multiple large military parades every year and forces population to fight for it. * Extremely advanced, has many advanced technologies derived from alien technologies. * Very influential, has many allies and inspires many smaller nations, and will even aid them into a bigger and better future. * Extremely Brutal Military, will often send more than enough military forces to take an objective and will also leave no survivors. "No Mercy" * Many units within the army are extremely large and heavy do to the fact the KLE believes the bigger the better. This does however make many of their gigantic machines slow. Background The Kylelandian Empire was founded after the Third World War once Kylar took over Africa, The Middle East, most of Asia. The Kylelandian Empire was created once Kylar had gained cloning technology. Cloning Project "It was like we were playing god, we loved it!" - Lead Brotherhood Scientist of Cloning Project During the Third World War, Kylar had multiple research projects on the mysterious crystal that Kylar was given after he was visited by the Krin in his early life. One project chipped a part of the crystal off and melted it. This crystal when in liquid form would show properties of rapid growth acceleration and would basically create an identical copy of whatever is put into contact with. Since it could copy anything they decided to create more of this alien material. This cloning of different things obviously gave Kylar and his scientist the question of what happens when you clone a humanoid. At first Kylar ordered the clone of a lead scientist to see if they could create multiple copies of the same person. The science team after endless studying and research on the liquidized alien material they had a few theories of how they could clone this scientist. Their first idea was to was to completely submerge the man into a vat of the material, this would unfortunately seem to dangerous for the man to attempt and wanted an alternative. The scientist unsure of what else they could do decided to try an unlikely alternative. They took a blood sample from the man and inserted it into the vat of alien liquid. Surprisingly the same quickly mutated and developed into a humanoid shape in a matter of seconds. A few more seconds later the humanoid shape would transform into an identical copy of the scientist. The clone would step out a little shaken and confused but he would have all the abilities and memories of the man he was created from. Mankind had just created the first successful clone of a human being with a material they had little understanding of. Clone War The Clone War was started only a few years after the end of the Third World War. The Clone War would lead to the downfall of Earth and would see the first empire to span across the entire globe. The first act of the Clone War was for the newly founded KLE to invade the Chinese, whom had survived the Third World War. This fighting would go on for awhile but the KLE would come out victorious within a year. Now that all of Asia and Europe belonged to the KLE, Act two could now commence and Kylar could finally initiate his plan to invade the biggest threat to his new Empire, America. The invasion of America would technically begin when the KLE pacific fleet seized the Hawaiian islands in a few days, but the larger invasion would land in the West coast, the East coast, and a large military group crossed over from Russia to Alaska. Alaska would fall in a matter of weeks which then lead to a war with Canada which would last a few years. The War in the mainland of the United States however proved to be quite difficult due to the fact that almost every citizen fought for their country. The war on the American home front would last 4 years. But once the United States was defeated the rest of the world could be taken with ease, excluding the multiple resistance groups that would rise from the populace almost every few years. KLE Technology [[RAIN Technology|'RAIN Technology' ]] For some reason the Kylelandians prefer to fight in the rain. Rain seems to cool them down while also giving them a moral boost. KLE Scientist wanted to create a weather altering device that makes it constantly rain. This would lead them to create the RAIN Tower. The RAIN Tower was originally designed as a stationary structure in the capital city until Kylar ordered that a mobile variant was constructed. The Mobile Rain Tower was a large and slow vehicle that would be grouped in with a large military force. The disadvantage of this machine is the fact that it was characterized by a gigantic storm cloud hovering a few miles above it. This storm cloud often gave away the element of surprise and would let the targeted enemy prepare defenses or retreat in the opposite direction. RAIN Towers were also attached to large naval invasion craft but were less common than their land counterpart. Further advancement in the RAIN Technology gave the Kylelandian Empire it's first highly advanced special forces infantry. These men were known as RAIN troopers, they wore a special suit that could dematerialize them (in a process similar to water evaporating) and then rematerialize them in their targeted location. These men are at high risk of death when it comes to the rematerialization process, not because of an error in the technology but because of the length of the process itself. It takes far to long to for the RAIN to reassemble the soldiers bodies and that could lead to them getting shot at without anyway of defending themselves. Military Thanks to the cloning technology of the Kylelandian Empire, the military size of the KLE is almost impossible to measure, the KLE is constantly creating clones with about a few thousand created almost every minute. The cloning process had however reached an end once Kylar had disappeared. The total number of the clone army was around 50 trillion. The Clone army was also accompanied by a droid army that would continue to be produced for awhile after the disappearance of Kylar but would eventually be halted as well due to the fact that the Empire had no one to command it anymore. The Droid army reached about 152 trillion until it was finally deactivated. The Kylelandian Empire's Space Navy had about a 800 thousand spacecraft larger than 100 meters, about 10 trillion smaller spacecraft such as Fighters and Bombers. There were also about 150 Space Stations that were classified as Super Weapons. KLE Moon Factories The Kylelandian Empire's Moon Project is part of one of the largest mass production programs in the Galaxy. When the KLE take control of a moon or barren planet they will begin construction on multiple factories. These factories will consist of Spacecraft, Military Vehicles, Droids, and the main export are Clones. The Clone factories will be able to produce an entire Clone Brigade in a single day which will then be boarded onto Apocalypse ships and sent to where they're required. Not only does this happen on a regular basis in the Kylelandian solar system but it can be used as an attack method. Kylelandian builders will discretely land onto a moon in an enemy system and start construction on factories. Once the factories are finished they will immediately begin production on an invasion force. If the Invasion force is successfully finished the KLE will initiate a surprise invasion onto the targeted planet. Mining Program There are many rules in the Empire made by the almighty Kylar himself, that have severe consequences. One of these rules says that no one will smoke or consume and expose others to harmful substances such as drugs. These drugs can be any type but the most common offense is the ignitable drugs that will leave an Oder and second-hand smoke. Those who are caught doing narcotics will be punished by serving 7 years in the Mines of Kylar. This punishment is necessary to break their habits and make them healthy again. The treatments in the mines can be quite brutal though, often those who do not serve or are to weak to serve will be removed from work and will never be seen again. Then again there can be good outcomes to working hard in the KL Mines. Every once in awhile a dedicated hard working individual will be taken out of the mining community to serve as a janitorial servant in the Capital city, and a hand-picked few get to serve inside the Capital building itself. The Kylelandian investment of the minerals in the Mines is part of an organization known as Kylar's Expensive Objects (KEO), they mainly focus on collecting gold and other precious objects. They will also forge statues out of gold built in the god-like image of Kylar. One of the most famous and recognized is the massive statue built in front of the Capital building of the Empire. Iron Globe Program Thanks to Kylar's chief engineer Daniel, the KLE has been able to construct various machines and structures that are unbelievable and can leave those who view them to stare in awe. The Iron Globe Program is one of Daniel's most impressive projects to ever have been done. This project is centered around the Idea of a planet sized space station that is made entirely of man made metal that is almost indestructible. There was originally just going to be one but the Metal World was constructed in a few years thanks to Kylelandia's accelerated building technology involving cloning materials and whatever else that was needed. Daniel has built multiple Worlds and the purposes of these enormous creations vary from testing weaponry to making them entire military bases for cloning military assets. These Metal worlds are usually not used as home worlds but there have been many talks about whether or not some of these Iron Worlds should be dedicated to civilian life. Anthem Leaders *God Emperor Kylar *Kyle The Destroyer *Daniel (Chief Engineer) *Elijah (Highest Ranking General) *Richard (Most Loyal Commander) *Dr. Dover (Lead Scientist) *Bryce The Great (Head of Defense) Allies * The Brotherhood Of Kylar * The Brotherhood Of Destruction *The Brotherhood Of Thought *The Brotherhood Of Control *The Brotherhood Of War *The Dark Order * Kingdom of XTonia * The Blitzer Alliance * Empire of ErrorLandia * Franklandia * Phoenixlandia * Beavcoon Nation Enemies Main: * The WolvesLandian Republic * The Tryalls * The FoxLandian Federation * Psycho Brigade Others: * Human Liberation Militia Planets in Empire # Kylelandia # KyleLandia V2 # KL Earth # KL Mars # Korgoth The Volcanic World # UniFrost # KL Water Planet # Nioloth # Virgus The Green Gas Giant # Arus the Purple Gas Giant # Ethereous # Ferosia # Asholith # Markalith # Dewpressia # Casiban # Kreenzo # New Terra # Mezooth # Orogoth # Violith # Galru # Mikroth # Pandellia # Cryptos # Athenia # Haven ''KLE Army Inventory''- Strike Forces * Planetary Invasion Force - 3 Million - 10 Million Soldiers * Planetary Exploration Force - 300 Thousand Soldiers * Village Cleansing Force - 350 Soldiers, 12 Armored Cars, 8 Attack Helicopters Military Branches/Units * Brotherhood Of Kylar * Brotherhood Of Destruction * Brotherhood Of Thought * Brotherhood Of Control * Brotherhood Of War * Brotherhood Of Iron * Dark Order * KLE Clone Corps * KLE Navy * KLE Air Force * KLE Space Force * KLE Defense Force * KLE Weather Corps * KLE Terror Corps * KLE PsyCorps * KLE Time Corps * KLE Blizzard Corps * KLE Fire Corps * KLE Experimental Corps Weapons Melee * Combat Knife * Light Katana * Royal Guard's Pike Bombs * Fragmentation Grenade * Fragmentation EMP Grenade * LCOAM Grenade Secondary Weapons * Revolver * Heavy Revolver * Desert Eagle * Shotgun pistol * Laser Pistol Primary Weapons * M14 Rifle * Springfield Rifle * Gewehr 43 Rifle * PP-19 Bizon sub-machine gun * FG 42 * Browning Automatic Rifle * StG 44 * Galil ACE Rifle * HK G3 * Minigun * FN FAL Battle rifle * KLK 27 Assault Rifle * Anti-Armor Sniper Rifle * KL Combat Shotgun * Laser Rifle * Flame Thrower * LCOAM Gas shooter Anti-Armor * RPG * Bazooka * KL Handheld Tank Destroyer Infantry- # Slave soldiers # Penal Battalion # Watcher # Scout # Pilots # Engineer # Medic # Communications Officer # KL Militant # KL Suiciders # KyleLandian Soldier # Shock Trooper # KyleLandian Rocket Soldier # Mortar Trooper # Grenadier # Tunnel Trooper # Burrow Trooper # Mountain Trooper # Snow Trooper # Sand Trooper # Lava Trooper # Magma Trooper # Laser Trooper # Heavy Laser Trooper # Paratrooper # Drop Troops # Sky Trooper # Wind Trooper # Amphibious Trooper # Sea Trooper # Rain Trooper # Lightning Trooper # Flash Trooper # Light Trooper # Chrono Trooper # Magnetic Trooper # Sonic Trooper # ICOAM Trooper # Spectrum Trooper # DarkZone Trooper # Nightmare Trooper # Terror Trooper # KL SWAT Soldier # ESP Officer # Flame Trooper # Cryo Trooper # Anti-Material Trooper # Heavy Soldier # Space Trooper # Chargers # Strong Men # Berserker # Officer # Assassin # Stealth Trooper # Spectral Scout # Soul Trooper # Psionic Trooper # Phantom Trooper # Quantum Trooper # Universal Trooper # Spy # ELITE Spy # Equalizer # Gore Hounds # LCOAM Super Soldier # Titanium Super Soldier # Ohm Trooper # Zealot # Mind Reader # Commando # Honor Guard # Kylar's Royal Guards # Royal Power Armor # Kylar's Personnel Power Armor # Kyle The Destroyer # Kylar BOK Militant.png KL Militant.png KL Fanatic.jpg|Suicider 15227959 664226760425486 2029936828 n.jpg|Clone Soldier KL Snow Trooper.png|Snow Trooper 20930506 824135391101288 1326024946 o.jpg|Paratrooper Nightmare Trooper.jpg|Nightmare Trooper Kylar's Royal Guard .png|Kylar's Royal Guard Zealot Of Kylar.jpg|Zealot Of Kylar LCOAM Super Soldier.jpg|LCOAM Super Soldier 20930620 824146344433526 199066371 o.jpg|Royal Power Armor 17351185 727348824113279 512793083 n.jpg|Ky-Tar the Assassin Drawing of Kylar Cropped .jpg|Kylar Robots- # Light Droid # Medium Droid # Heavy Droid # Security Droid # Shield Droid # Forcefield Droid # Guardian Robot # Eradicator Droid Tanks-''' # Scout Bike # Attack Bike # Scout Car # Armored Car # Light Armored Personnel Carrier # Armored Personnel Carrier # Amphibious Armored Personnel Carrier # Levitating Assault Transport # Anti-Air Tank # Demo-Truck # Utility Vehicle # Harvester # Locator Vehicle # Rationalizer Truck # Anti-Material Tank # Infantry Fighting Vehicle # Amphibious Battle Tank # RAM Main Battle Tank # Dune Tank # Sandstorm # Blizzard Tank # Magma Tank # Tsunami Tank # Flank Tank # Light Armored Battle Tank # Medium Armored Battle Tank # Heavy Armored Battle Tank # Kylar Gen. 1 Battle Tank # Kylar Gen. 2 Battle Tank # Kylar Gen. 3 Battle Tank # Levitating Combat Tank # Tank Destroyer # Destroyer Tank # Self-Propelled Artillery # K-4 Missile Launcher # Chain Tank # Blade Tank # Flame Tank # Cryo Tank # Fume Tank # Shock Tank # Flash Tank # Sonic Tank # SCORPIAN Tank # Stealth Tank # Brain Tank # Psionic Tank # Chrono-Tank # ATCV V1 (TANK MODE) # ATCV V2 (HOVER TANK MODE) # Supertanks # Droid Transport # Mobile Cloning Vehicle # Land Battleship # Apocalypse Tank Scout Bike.jpg|Scout Bike Attack Bike.jpg|Attack Bike KL Demo Truck.png|Demo Truck 20257732 808222749359219 536423562 o.jpg|Anti-Air Tank 17352647 727394007442094 1958401173 n.jpg|APC APC seahorse first draft.jpg|Amphibious APC 20931073 824124871102340 887050908 o.jpg|LCOAM Tank 21441274 834609100053917 573574459 o.jpg|Flame Tank 19021578 779899468858214 1710090266 n.jpg|Chain Tank Kylar Gen.1.jpg|Kylar Gen.1 Battle Tank Kylar Gen. 2.jpg|Kylar Gen. 2 Battle Tank 19048571 779899485524879 1574722894 o.jpg|SCORPIAN Tank 19686681 795722543942573 908313200 o.png|AT-APC V2 (Without Legs) 'Mechs-' # Light Mechs # Medium Mechs # Heavy Mechs # Hopper # Dragon Mech # Walking Tower # Juggernaut # KL TRI-Walker # Sea Floor Walker # KL Assault Walker # Artillery Walker # APC Mech # AT-APC V1 (All Terrain Armored Personnel Carrier) # AT-APC V2 # AT-CW (All Terrain Combat Walker) # Mobile Cloning Mech # Planetary Assault Walker # Apocalypse Walker # GOD EMPEROR Assault Walker.jpg|Assault Walker 16359102 701900789991416 2113456150 n.jpg|AT-APC V1 17328142 727895454058616 989557424 n.jpg|AT-APC V2 KLE PAW.png|Planetary Assault Walker 21222518 830681563780004 649203768 o.jpg|Apocalypse Walker 'Air-' # Kamikaze Plane # Gunship # Attack Helicopter # Falcon Fighter # Light Fighter "Dart" # Mediem Fighter # Heavy Fighter # Recon # Carryall # ATCV V1 (Jet Mode) # ATCV V2 (Jet Mode) # Light Bomber # Medium Bomber # Heavy Bomber # Light Troop Transport Ship # Medium Transport Ship # Heavy Transport Ship # Invasion Plane # Airship Bomber # Flying Fortress 'Sea-' # Scout Boat # Patrol Boat # Attack Boat # ATCV V1 (Boat Mode) # Invasion Class Landing Craft # Shield-Class Destroyer # Supremacy Cruiser # Battleship # Apocalypse Battleship # Submarine # Missile Submarine # Kamikaze Submarine # Warship # Aircraft Carrier # Invasion Carrier 'Space Ships-' # KLE Fighter # Interceptor # Space Reconnaissance Ship # KLE Bomber # Fighter-Bomber # Vulture-Class Cargo Ship # Rhino-Class Cargo Ship # Large Cargo Ship # Vengeance-Class Cruiser # Execution-Class Prison Cruiser # Enforcer Class Cruiser # Apocalypse Ship ProtoType # Apocalypse Ship V1 # Apocalypse Ship V2 # Apocalypse Ship V3 # Slicer-Class Attack Ship # Doomsday Ship # Planet Destroyer # Planet Harvester # Kylar's Planet Conqueror # Kylar's Imperial-Class Cargo Ship # Kylar's Imperious-Class Ultra Destroyer # Kylar's Imperium Battleship 15129762 662140867300742 643313260 n.png|KLE Fighter 19048693 779910838857077 1070302957 o.png|Cargo Ship 17199059 722344554613706 284448155 n.jpg|Apocalypse Prototype 15135584 662138350634327 1416668374 n.jpg|Apocalypse V1 Apocalypse V2.png|Apocalypse V2 17160215 722339157947579 1671700824 n.jpg|Apocalypse V3 21397743 834608996720594 1768810226 n.jpg|Doomsday Ship 15175419 662140277300801 1660154511 n.jpg|Planet Destroyer & Planet Conqueror 'Space Stations-' # Clone Station # KL SSL Space Station # Kylar's Battle Station # Kylar's Fist # ERA WHITE BUSTER V1 # ERA WHITE BUSTER V2 # Galactic Conqueror 15175551 662143823967113 630862736 n.png|SSL Space Station 16683475 708110062703822 902783169 n.png|Kylar's Fist ERA WHITE BUSTER V1.png|ERA WHITE BUSTER V1 16144826 694775590703936 218027123 n.jpg|ERA WHITE BUSTER V2 Galactic Conqueror.png|Galactic Conqueror Special- * 3 Headed Franklandian Magical Dragon * The Royal Receiver '''Buildings & Defenses Defenses * Anti-Infantry Turret * Laser Turret * AA Guns * SAM Site * Mortar Tower * Laser Towers * Ship Destroyer Turret Buildings *LCOAM Generator *LCOAM Refinery * Tier 1 LCOAM Powerplant * Tier 2 KL LCOAM Powerplant * Clone Machines (KL ONLY) * Clone Factory (KL ONLY) * Clone Cubes (KL ONLY) * Barracks (BOK ONLY) * Large Barracks (KL ONLY) * War Academy (KL ONLY) * Droid Assembler * Droid Workshop * Droid Factory * Vehicle Factory * War Factory * War Pit * Experimental Laboratory * Experimental Factory * Experimental Fortress * Navy Dock * Naval Base * Naval Factory * Helipad * Air Strip * Air Base * Military Factory * Space Yard * Rain Tower * Technology Tower 20938115 824149857766508 2083483742 n.jpg|T1 Power Plant 20917056 824149931099834 849917321 n.jpg|T2 Power Plant 20945647 824149964433164 1263307437 o.jpg|War Pit Bombs * Heart Stopper (Energy Weapon that Kills People in a 50 foot Radius Instantly) * Shockwave Bomb * EMP Bomb * Nuclear Missile * LCOAM Nuke * Planet Nuke * The Big Bang (Destroys Solar Systems) Trivia * The KyleLandian Empire was inspired by multiple different armies such as GDI and Nod from the C&C Series, or The Galactic Empire from Star wars, or even real armies like different militaries from the Second World War. Gallery 15591951 677498649098297 1426338900 n.jpg 15151567 677498762431619 1416387213 n.jpg Category:Roleplay Category:Factions Category:Kylelandian Category:Roleplay Factions